STAR WARS:Episode II: The Winds of Change
by Vinny Lepore
Summary: Vinny has transformed into the feared Darth Galaticus and apprentice to Darth Matarei. The Great Galaxy War intesifies as the Mandalorians have entered the war.


A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS:

Episode II: The Winds of Change

The Great Sith War still rages on as Republic and Sith forces clash together. Darth Matarei's armies attack relentlessly. Vinny Lepore and the Jedi continue to fight back.

Darth Matarei concentrates on turning Vinny Lepore over to the darkside and have him become his new apprentice. Dorrak Starr has now been fully promoted to Jedi Knight by the Jedi Council.

Vinny Lepore and Dorrak Starr are now escorting Supreme Chancellor Tolkor Sirch back to Coruscant from a meeting on the recently inhabited planet of Naboo….

The Chancellor's private transport ship makes it way towards Coruscant. Vinny and Dorrak are in their Jedi Fighters escorting the Chancellor. The Jedi Fighters are plush reflecting the Coruscant sun. Vinny, "We're here, looks like that was a successful trip." Dorrak, "It's good we didn't have any trouble with the Sith. I could've sworn that we were going to be attacked." Chancellor Tolkor, "I would like to thank you Vinny and Dorrak, I thank you for taking the time to make sure I'm safe." Dorrak, "Your welcome your Excellency." "The ships make their way into the coruscant atmosphere. They head towards landing platform G-327 just outside the Senate Chambers. Senators wait for there arrival. Vinny, "It seems that you have a welcome party Chancellor." Tolkor, "They have come to ask how the meetings went. They will be happy to hear that the meetings went quite well. Naboo will soon join the Senate and become part of our glorious Republic, I just hope we can end this war as soon as possible." Vinny, "Don't worry chancellor; I will end this war myself." Dorrak, "Be mindful of your emotions Master, heh, usually, you're the one telling me this." Vinny, "I shall try." They land on the platform and exit their ships. Chancellor Sirch is greeted by other Senators, Senator from Dantooine, "How were the meetings Chancellor?" Tolkor, "They went very well, soon, Naboo will join the republic." Senator from Alderaan, "That's very good to hear, the only problems we have are the Sith. Their attacks keep getting worse." Vinny, "Not to worry Senator, The Jedi will handle the Sith, we want to destroy all evil in the universe for good so we may have peace." Dorrak, "Master, we should get back to the Jedi Temple, Master Lucao said he wanted us." Chancellor, "You are two great Jedi, May the Force be with you." Vinny, "Thank you Chancellor." Dorrak and Vinny make there way back to their fighters and get in. Vinny, "I wonder why Master Lucao wanted to speak with us?" Dorrak, "We'll know when we get there." The two Jedi take off and heads towards the Jedi Temple.

They land at the temple and make there way to the Council Chambers, Master Xanatos walks by, "Vinny, Dorrak, Master Lucao wanted to speak with you in the council." Vinny, "We are heading there now. Thank you Master Xanatos, but where are you heading?" Xanatos, "I am on my way to the Republic Military base, it seems that we've found yet another Sith base." He said it boringly, Dorrak, "May the Force be with you." Xanatos, "Thank you young Dorrak." He then walks away. Dorrak and Vinny make their way to the chambers, Vinny, "This sounds pretty important." Dorrak, "Yes it does." They enter the council chambers where most of the Jedi masters were sitting. Lucao, "Vinny, Dorrak, I have asked you here today for important reasons. As you all know, many of the Jedi have joined the Sith, sadly, one of our own Masters have joined the Sith. Master Kharne Vindak has joined the darkside; it seems that the lure of the darkside is worse than ever. That is why I have come to you today to tell you that, the Jedi Council wishes you to become a Master, become a council member to replace Kharne. We have thought about this and have come to this conclusion." Vinny and Dorrak both have an overwhelmed look on their faces. Vinny, "I….I thank you Master Lucao, I thank all of you. This is a great honor and I shall uphold my duties as a Jedi Master." Lucao, "You may take a seat Master Lepore." Vinny walks over and Dorrak smiles as he is walking over. Lucao, "Young Dorrak Starr, you are a valued member of our order and one of the greatest Jedi I have seen. Your wisdom and knowledge at such a young age is amazing and your progress is fantastic. I award you with the Sacred Jedi Lightsaber. It glows with a silver glow representing the essence of the Jedi, the Jedi code and your feelings. Take this as a gift from all our hearts to you." Dorrak looked at the hilt that Lucao was holding. Dorrak picked it up, Vinny watched and smiled as Dorrak picked it up. Dorrak, "Thank you Master Lucao, this is a great honor, I can't explain how overwhelmed I am." Lucao, "We all know of your wisdom and I know that you will use that lightsaber wisely." Dorrak, "Thank you Master Lucao." Dorrak then walks out of the room. Vinny smiles as he watches Dorrak leave but then looks down and loses the smile, he fears for Dorrak now that someone so young is given such a great honor and responsibility.

Darth Matarei speaks with Kharne Vindak who is now a Sith Master, "Kharne, you are wise for joining the Sith. You have seen and accepted the truth." Kharne, "Thank you Lord Matarei but am I to become your apprentice?" Matarei, "No, I have plans for someone more powerful and far younger. You knew him very well, Vinny Lepore, I know that he has anger and hate. He has passion, I want you to help me show him the truth. He will become my apprentice, to replace Darth Remus." Kharne, "Well, I know that Vinny had passion within him, I will do as you ask Lord Matarei. Vinny will become one of us!" Darth Matarei returns to his private chamber while Kharne walks off towards the base.

Vinny and Dorrak walk up to Tomer, Vinny, "You ready? " Tomer, "I was always ready, let's roll." Dorrak, "Here we go." They enter the Republic Capital Ship and make way towards the bridge. Vinny walks up to Kindell McCormick, "Is your Black Squadron ready?" Kindell, "Black Squadron, ready for orders." Vinny, "Excellent, Admiral, let's go." Admiral Slade, "Right away Master Jedi." A Massive Republic Fleet takes off from the base and exits the atmosphere. Tomer walks over to Vinny and Dorrak, "Wow, You became a Master and you received the Sacred Jedi Lightsaber. I'm standing next to Jedi Legends, well, congratulations to you both." Vinny, "Thanks Tomer, you were always a great friend." The capital ships leave Coruscant and then blast off into hyperspace.

Kharne Vindak, who is on Mandalore, has setup a massive Sith Base housing an entire Sith Fleet. There have been few attacks on the Sith by the Mandalorians recently, it seems that they don't like the Sith there. Kharne, "These blasted Mandalorians. They attack us meanwhile we have left them in peace. I guess that peace will about to end if they keep it up." Sith Master, "Kharne, do you suspect an invasion of the base?" Kharne, "Yes, I do, but if we attack, they'll use guerilla warfare and destroy us. Mandalorians are not to be trifled with. We shall wait for them to make an invasion, once they do, we'll destroy them!" Kharne watches as Sith Capital ships land and drop off troops.

Shaver Ordo, Mandalore of the Mandalorians, speaks to the army of the Mandalorians about the Sith presence on their home planet. "They dare step foot upon our planet, we shall crush the Sith and drive them off. We shall go into battle with honor. FOR HONOR!" The Mando's yell back, "FOR HONOR!" Shaver, "I want you to keep the Mandalorian Code in your hearts while we go into battle. We shall defend our honor and our home world. Let's GO!" Thousands upon thousands of Mandalorian troopers enter capital ships, fighters, and transports. Shaver walks up to the bridge and speaks with Cardon Fett, leader of the Upsilon Clan. Shaver, "We'll have to go halfway around the planet to reach the Sith Base, if we attack form the left, we can flank their right side." Cardon speaks with a raspy voice, "I agree, we should attack full force. It will catch them off balance." The Mandalorian Fleet takes off and makes way towards the Sith Base.

The Republic Fleet exits hyperspace and makes way towards Rhen Var. Vinny speaks via intercom to all the troopers aboard the transport. "We have entered the Rhen Var systems, our intelligence believes that there is a major Sith Base on the planet. All of you know the battle plan, I just want to tell you, that the Force will be with you, always." Vinny then leaves the intercom and walks over to Admiral Slade, "Admiral, the base is located in a valley, they have nestled them selves right at the base of a mountain, the only way they can escape if through us. I want it surrounded." Admiral Slade, "Right away Master Lepore." Tomer speaks to Dorrak, "This is going to be intense, we know that there will be many Sith acolytes or Dark Jedi. You better put that lightsaber to good use." Dorrak, "I will Tomer, don't worry." "Worry? Who said I was worried?" The Republic transports drop off their troopers about a mile away form base and setup an assembly area. Their, the tanks, and assault walkers. Vinny, Dorrak and Tomer exit the capital ships. Vinny looks toward the Sith base with binoculars. All the Republic soldiers what patiently for the move. Then, all of a sudden, the ground starts rumbling. Vinny looks through his binoculars as sees an entire army of Sith troopers moving out of the base. Vinny, "That's it…..LET'S GO!" He yells as loud as he could. Soon, the republic soldiers, tanks, and assault walkers make their way towards the Sith Base. Over the mountains, thousands of Sith Fighters make there way towards the republic cruisers but the republic answer back with just as much fighters lead by Kindell McCormick himself. On the ground, Vinny, Tomer, and Dorrak run towards the battle, deflecting blasters shots and killing Sith Troopers. From a distance, Vinny can see that Dark Jedi and Sith acolytes have enter the battle, "Tomer, Dorrak! Move to the sides, we've got company." Tomer, Dorrak, and Vinny, make there way towards the outskirts of the battle. There they face towards the Dark Jedi and Sith acolytes. One of the Dark Jedi, "You will die Jedi scum. I'll make sure of it!" Vinny, "Ok then, let's see what you've got." Vinny, Dorrak and Tomer ignite their lightsabers. Dorrak's lightsaber glows bright silver. The dark jedi and Sith acolytes Force Jump towards the three Jedi but Vinny uses his famous powerful Force Push and knocks the dark jedi and Sith acolytes back about a hundred yards. Vinny then smiles in an evil way.

On Mandalore, the Mandalorian ships land near the Sith base. They land and all out attack the Sith base bombing it to oblivion. Sith Master, "Kharne! The Mandalorians have attacked full-force!" Kharne, "Good, send out the troops." Then out of hundreds of barracks, Sith troopers flood out and engage with Mandalorian troopers. Cardon walks up to Shaver, "We've engaged in battle, I'm going out into it!" Shaver, "I've always liked your action attitude, I going with you." They then leave the transport and engage in battle with Sith Forces. Cardon yelling out to Shaver, "I haven't had this much fun since the last time we were in battle!" Shaver, "Yee-Haw!" Sith Bombers attempt to destroy Mandalorian flagships but the Mando fighters engage with the bombers.

Darth Matarei meditates to himself, he then he senses something. He opens his eyes and quickly gets up, he runs towards the hangars, "This is it." He gets into his personal transport and makes way towards Rhen Var. "Vinny, you are now mine!" As he blasts off into hyperspace.

On Rhen Var, Vinny, Tomer and Dorrak have engaged with the Sith acolytes and Dark Jedi. They battle until the final Dark Jedi is terminated. Vinny, "Those guys were easy. Hey…. wait, I'm getting a transmission from Admiral Slade, he wants us to report back to the assembly area." Tomer, "Let's go!" The three Jedi begin running back towards the assembly area, the battle however isn't looking so well for the Republic, there troopers and walkers have been decimated. The Jedi reach the assembly area. Vinny, "Master Xanatos, what are you doing here?" Xanatos, "A disturbance in the force brought me here." Tomer, "Disturbance? What's happening?" Lucao, "I don't know but I think we'll find out soon." The battle rages on, Xanatos brought extra reinforcements to the battle. The rages as explosions happen left and right melting the snow and ice beneath them.

On Mandalore, Sith troopers continue to battle Mandalorian forces. Shaver Ordo and Cardon Fett shoot and terminate opposing forces. Cardon uses his unique acrobatic skills to maneuver between troopers, Shaver Ordo, uses his Chain Gun to unleash devastating attack upon the Sith. Kharne watches the battle from the other side of the base. He then sense something, "Dantri, get my ship. I must leave." Dantri, "Where are you going?" "I'm heading to Rhen Var, this might be my chance to lure Vinny to the darkside." Dantri, "As you wish Kharne." Kharne then walks to the hangar and jumps into his ship. He takes off and watches the massive battle from the sky, he avoids Mando fighters and enters space. From, then he types in the coordinates for Rhen Var, "Vinny, you will become one of us!" He then blasts off into hyperspace.

In the Jedi Temple, Master Kass meditates and talks to himself, "I have a bad feeling about this. I sense that the Jedi on Rhen Var are in extreme danger." Soon, the other Masters enter the room and meditate along with Kass.

Darth Matarei lands on the other side of the mountain, the back entrance to the Sith Base. "I sense that Kharne is on his way. He knows too." Xanatos then speaks to the three Jedi, he yells over the roar of the battle, "You must follow me, Darth Matarei is here. We all must face the dark lord if we are to defeat him. Only together can we defeat him, if one fails, we all fail." Vinny, "Let's go!" They board the transport and take off, they move around the mountains towards the back entrance. At that time, Kharne Vindak has landed at the back entrance. He exits his ships and walks into the back of the base. He walks towards Matarei, "Darth Matarei, I have sensed Vinny's he is here with his friends his apprentice and Jedi Master Xanatos." Matarei, "Very good Kharne, we must work together if we are to bring Vinny over to the darkside." "Very good mi' lord." The Jedi's transport reaches the base, they exit the transport and run inside the base. Since all of the guards and soldiers are in battle they face no resistance. Soon, they appear into a dark, massive room, then, a voice comes out of no where. "We've been expecting you." Vinny, "Darth Matarei is that you?" The lights go on but it is still dark in there, it is one of the hangars for the Sith base. Tomer, Vinny, Xanatos, and Dorrak turn to face Kharne and Matarei. Matarei speaks to Vinny, "Why are you with the Jedi?" Vinny, "They are good and destroyers of evil. You killed my family!" Vinny face gets angrier by the second. Matarei, "Good? Hahahaha, fool, you do not yet know? It was the Jedi who killed your family, they have lied to you." Xanatos "Don't listen to him Vinny!" Kharne, "You see why I have joined the darkside? I learned the truth, The Jedi have betrayed us. You must sense it, didn't you sense Xanatos' presence on Ligolona?" Vinny, "Y…yes I did. It was the only presence I felt. You were there weren't you?" Xanatos, "Yes I was, I was there looking for survivors." Matarei quickly yells, "You killed them! All we want is peace." Dorrak, "Master, don't listen to them." Tomer, "C'mon, Vinny they are trying to trick you." Vinny stands in the middle of the room. Matarei, "Use your feelings Vinny, you know that the Jedi are truly evil." Vinny is sweating, his anger rises, he stares at the ground. Kharne, "Vinny! The Jedi have betrayed us! You must trust me, I was your old master!" Dorrak runs over to Vinny, Vinny was staring at the ground, sweat drips from his head. Just before Vinny can run over there, his anger gets the best of him, Vinny gives into his emotions. He lets out a terrible Force Scream that shakes the ground, parts for the ceiling collapses. Everyone gets knocked back by the Cream, when he is done, Vinny starts breathing heavily. Saliva drips from his mouth, he then faces towards the Jedi. He then yells at the jedi, "You killed my family! You sent Chase to his death! You only want to cause Chaos, the Sith want peace. I see the truth now." Matarei then smiles, Dorrak, "No Master, follow the Jedi code! Please I beg of you." Vinny, "You've been with them all along, you planned on betraying me!" Xanatos and Tomer stand in shock they cannot believe that Vinny has tuned to the darkside. Vinny then bends down and looks back up at the Jedi; His eyes have turned yellow and red. Matarei, "It seems that Vinny is smarter than you Jedi, he has seen the truth." Kharne, "You Jedi are fools, for not realizing the truth. Now, you must die." Just before Kharne can ignite his lightsaber, Vinny ignites hi and charges towards the Jedi. Tomer, "Nooo!" As the three Jedi ignite their lightsabers. Kharne jumps in and soon a massive battle ensues. Kharne takes on Tomer while Vinny takes on Xanatos and Dorrak. An intense battle takes place. Darth Matarei watches form the other side of the room. While, Vinny takes them both, he yells while he swings his lightsaber to block and swipe, "You killed my family! You killed Chase! YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME!" Just as he yells that, he swings his lightsaber at Xanatos cutting him in half. Dorrak watches as Master Xanatos is killed. He runs away form Vinny, "You are a monster you've turned yourself into the very evil we've all tried to destroy." Vinny, "I know you wanted to betray me, your plan has been stopped!" Dorrak, "We never wanted to betray you!" Vinny, "You Lie! Vinny then lunges at Dorrak but Dorrak blocks it. Tomer and Kharne battle intensely. Tomer, "You have been tainted by the darkside!" Kharne, No you have betrayed us all!" Tomer uses a Force push on Kharne and he flies back. Tomer than runs towards the exit, he runs and grabs Dorrak just before Vinny can swipe at him. Tomer, "Let's go!" They run towards the transport and get in. The transport takes off, they hover over the battlefield and find that all republic forces have been destroyed, only a few parts of the black squadron managed to survive. Kindell, "There you guys are, I wondered where you went, I'm sure as you can tell, we've lost. We'll escort you, may I speak with Vinny?" Tomer, "Kindell, later, we have to talk about something, for now, just keep going. " Kindell, "Sure thing." Tomer walks over to Dorrak who has his head low, Dorrak, "Why, Why did he join the darkside? He was like my father." Tomer, "Vinny, choose darkness over light. We shouldn't' mourn him otherwise we'll fall as well." Dorrak, "He taught me that emotions are what bring you down the dark path." Tomer, "Master Lucao said that the darkside is present in all of us. This shows that great Jedi like Hayes Jun-Tok, Kharne Vindak, and even Vinny Lepore can fall to the darkside.

Vinny walks over to Darth Matarei, "I realize now that the Jedi wanted to betray me, the Sith want peace. I understand everything now." Darth Matarei, "Become my apprentice, learn the ways of the Sith, only then can you stop the traitorous Jedi and have galactic peace." Vinny, "As you wish…. Master." Matarei, "Let it be known that you shall now go by Darth…. Galaticus! To represent your power equal to that of a galaxy!" Vinny "Thank you my master." Kharne walks over, "We both see the truth. The Jedi must die for the blood they have shed!"

Kass and Lucao meditate in the council chambers. Lucao, "Vinny has turned to the darkside! His soul has been tainted by dark spirits!" Kass, "Are you sure?" Lucao, "Yes, I am leaving. Stay here, I have something to do." Kass, "Y...Yes Master Lucao." Kass then looks to the side worried and puzzled. Lucao runs to his transport and takes off, he types in coordinates and then blasts off to Rhen Var.

On Mandalore, the Mandalorians have taken total control of the Sith Base. Shaver, "Cardon, we've done it, we went into battles with our honor and came out victorious." Cardon Fett, "We must declare war on the Sith, once they find out that we destroyed their base, they will surely destroy us." Shaver, "Yes, for the love of battle, I hereby declare war upon the Sith!" Thousands of Mandalorians salvage anything they could find in the Sith base while others head back to their city.

Darth Matarei walks up to Darth Galaticus and Kharne Vindak. Darth Galaticus, "I want you to go to Korriban, enter the Valley of the Dark Lords and learn about the ways of the Sith. Kharne, go back to Mandalore and make sure that we've won the battle." Both walk out of the room. They jump into their own transport and take off. Darth Galaticus blast towards Korriban while Kharne heads towards Mandalore. Darth Matarei walks outside in a blizzard and kneels down on his knees. He begins his silent meditations as the blizzard rages around him.

The Jedi transport returns to Coruscant. Dorrak and Tomer leave the transport when they land at the Jedi Temple, their heads held down low, they make there way to the Council Chambers. Kass, "Dorrak, Tomer, where is Xanatos, we sent him with you." Tomer, "Xanatos is dead." Kass, "What? Who killed him?" Dorrak, "M…My old Master killed him, it was Vinny, he has turned to the darkside. He has joined Darth Matarei." Kass, "Lucao said that during our meditations, he is heading towards Rhen Var right now." Tomer, "What, Vinny, Kharne, and Darth Matarei are there." Kass, "Oh-No, He might be heading into a trap." Dorrak begins walking back, "I'm going back there!" Tomer, "No! If you go you will surely die, we must be patient." Jedi Master, "Tomer is right, is you go, Darth Matarei, Vinny, and Kharne will destroy you. It is a dark time for everyone."

Kass, 'We shall be patient."

Master Lucao lands not far from where Darth Matarei is. Lucao walks over to Darth Matarei and takes out his lightsaber but doesn't ignite it. Darth Matarei has his eyes closed, "Master Lucao, what a pleasant surprise." Lucao, "Your reign of terror ends here." Matarei, "Hah," Darth Matarei stands up and faces Lucao, "Darth Galaticus will keep my reign of terror going forever, I know he is the Siht'ari!" Lucao, "Much faith you have in Vinny, your name apprentice." Darth Matarei, "Indeed." Darth Matarei ignites his lightsaber, followed by Lucao. They both jump into the air towards each other. Their lightsabers collide and they end up the same distance apart from each other as when they started. Lucao's Blue lightsaber melts the falling snow as does Darth Matarei's red lightsaber. They have their back towards each other, then after a few more seconds, they jump backwards and end up facing each other. Darth Matarei lunges at Lucao but Lucao blocks it. An intense lightsaber duels ensues. Both are extremely fasts, it looks like 5 lightsabers are moving at once. The blizzard gets harder and harder as the fight goes on. After a while, they break off, Darth Matarei then uses Force Lighting on Lucao, Lucao uses his lightsaber of deflect it. Matarei still uses Force Lighting and yells, "The Sith shall rule the galaxy! You Jedi shall be no more. The Unlimited POWER!" He pushes his Force Lighting to the max and Lucao gets knocked back. Darth Matarei walks over and raises his lightsaber above his head. He slashes it down quickly but Lucao uses the Force to roll out of the way, get up quickly and ignite his lightsaber. Matarei turns and slowly walks toward him, "You Jedi never learn." Lucao breathing quickly, "I guess we don't." Matarei lunges at Lucao again and begin to engage in extremely fast movement.

Darth Galaticus reaches Korriban and lands at the Sith Base. Darth Matarei put ahead of time to allow him to land. He lands at the base and goes over to the Valley of the Dark Lords. He enters the tomb of Tulak Hord first. He defeats all the traps in his way and once he gets to the tomb itself, he finds nothing. He heads back out and enters Naga Sadows tomb, he fights Terentaktaks, he kills them instantly. Once he gets to the tomb itself, he finds the Sith Holocron floating in air. He activates it and pictures fly everywhere form it, he sees Reven, Nihules, Malak, Exur Kun, Naga Sadow, Ajunta Pall, and all the previous Sith before them. He stares in aw as he is shown ancient Sith magics and secrets.

Back on Rhen Var, The duel between them intensifies, both move very quickly and enhance their moves through the force. Then, they end up in a saberlock. Matarei, "You will die, here and now!" Lucao, "No I won't." "Yes you will." Matarei breaks off, he swipes towards Lucao who manages to block it, Matarei keeps swiping until he hits Lucao leg. Lucao falls over in pain. Matarei kicks Lucao's lightsaber away. Matarei, "This is the end of you." Matarei lifts his lightsaber and slashes it at Lucao's head, cutting it off. Lucao's head rolls off. Matarei smiles and walks away towards the base, "I am sure that Darth Galaticus has found the Sith Holocron. Hehehe, this is good, very good."

Kharne Vindak's transport reaches Mandalore and he nears the Sith Base. Unknown to him, the Mandalorians have killed all the Sith and destroyed the base. Pilot, "We are nearing the base now Lord Vindak." Kharne, "Good, I want to see how our battle with the Mando's took place. I want to see how badly we destroyed them." The transport reaches the base only to find towers of fire and smoke. Cardon, "Look! Up There sir." Shaver, "That's a Sith transport, shoot it down!" Kharne looks as Mandalorian fighters head their way, "Get us out of here pilot! Take us back to Rhen Var!" The Transport turns and evades the fighters as they head out into space. As the transport gets bombarded by enemy fire, Pilot, "Shields out!" Kharne gets up and throws the pilot out of his seat, "Move! You'll get us both killed, I fly this thing." Kharne begins piloting with great skill dodging and evading enemy fire. Mandalorian Pilot, "I want that thing shot down. No Sith must leave Mandalore alive!" The Mandalorian continue to fire at the Sith transport but Kharne uses the force to dodge enemy fire. Kharne, "Okay, we've got coordinates set, let's go." They blast off into hyperspace towards Rhen Var.

Darth Galaticus is on Korriban watching the Sith holocron, then, after about thirty minutes of watching it, it shuts down and loses life. Galaticus, "I….I see now, the Sith are the true warriors of the galaxy. In time, I will kill my master and take the thrown of Dark Lord of the Sith. I shall rule the galaxy, I am the Sith 'ari. Nothing can stop my might!" He walks out of the tomb and towards the Sith Base. He walks to a balcony and meditates over the setting sun of the Korriban sky.

In the Senate Chambers on Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor Tolkor speaks to the Senate, "We have here before us, the Senator of Naboo. Naboo is a beautiful planet with rolling plains and gorgeous mountains. It is truly a planet with many wonders. I assure you, our military is going to do everything in its power to defend Naboo. I also assure you that this war will be won by good and we shall stomp out evil. The Great Sith War will be won by the republic. Once again we shall have peace!" The Senate begins clapping and cheering to Tolkor's words. The Session ends and Sirch Tolkor is confronted by Tomer and Dorrak. Tolkor, "It's good to see you Young Dorrak, and I believe I have not met you Master Jedi. What is your name?" As he looks at Tomer, "Your excellency, my name is Tomer Bruit." Tolkor, "Good to meet you Tomer. Now, what seems to be the problem?" Dorrak, "It's Vinny." Tolkor, "Ahh yes, Vinny Lepore, A brilliant Jedi, I have heard that he became a Master on the Jedi Council." Tomer, "Chancellor, Vinny has turned to the darkside. He is now Darth Matarei's apprentice and he killed Master Xanatos." Tolkor, "I can't believe it, he was such a promising Young Jedi. Why would he turn? Why did he turn to the darkside?" Tomer, "He fell because he wasn't in control, he let his emotions get the best of him. I don't like saying it but...he wasn't meant to become a Jedi. He should have never became one in the first place." As Tomer, said this, Dorrak looked down in grief. Tolkor, "That is truly terrible. He was a good friend. Can he not be turned back?" Tomer, "I don't know, he killed Master Xanatos and he has powerful emotions but I never said it couldn't be done."

On Korriban, Darth Matarei approaches Darth Galaticus who is still meditating on the balcony, "Rise my young apprentice. I have sensed that you have found the Sith holocron on the tomb?" Galaticus, "Yes Master, I know fully understand the darkside and the Sith." "No, not yet, you still need my training to fulfill your destiny. I will guide you to it." "Thank you Master." As Darth Matarei looks away, Darth Galaticus looks angrily at him "Soon you will be dead master and I shall take your place!" He then returns to his meditations.

Kharne Vindak returns to Rhen Var and lands at the hangar. He exits his transports and makes his way towards the panel and enters a transmission to Darth Matarei, he then appears on a hologram. Darth Matarei, "What is the situation on Mandalore?" Kharne, "Not good mi 'lord. The Mandalorians have destroyed our entire base, I barely escaped." Darth Matarei, "The Mandalorians have always been a problem to us. They will only continue to interfere with our progress. Kharne, I leave you in charge of wiping them clean from the galaxy. I never want to see another Mandalorian again!" "Right away sir." Kharne then walks to the General who is the manager of the base, "General, I want you to gather and army large enough to capture Mandalore. They destroyed our base and I will not tolerate it!" General, "Yes sir." Then the General walks off. Darth Matarei walks up to Galaticus, "Apprentice, I have a mission for you. Go to the Corellia System, there you will find an old friends, he must be eliminated!" "As you wish Master." Darth Galaticus then gets up and walks towards his transport.

Dorrak speaks to Tomer who is on Corellia alone. Tomer, "This place is beautiful. Truly a wonder to behold." Dorrak, "What's it like?" Tomer gazes at the beautiful landscape, "It is endless gorgeous beaches with crystal clear water. It has beautiful Palm Trees and smooth grass. What...I see a ship!" Dorrak, "Who, Who is it?" Darth Galaticus lands a few meters back behind the trees. He steps out of his ship. Tomer, "I can't really see who it... Wait, that's... that's Vinny!" Tomer then shuts-down the hologram and ignites his lightsaber. Dorrak, "Tomer? TOMER? NOOOOO! Tomer, where have you've gone?" Darth Galaticus walks towards Tomer, "Join me, on the darkside. I have seen a Sith Holocron explaining all the truths. The Truth about everything." Tomer, "Vinny, No, please come back to the light. I beg you! The darkside leads only towards your destruction!" Galaticus, "You are a fool Tomer, you are weak and blind if you do not accept the truth. If you will not hear the truth, you must die!" Tomer grips his lightsaber firmly and raises up into a stance, "I won't allow that!" Darth Galaticus ignites his lightsaber, "This is the end for you Tomer, my old friend." Galaticus jumps towards Tomer and lunges his lightsaber but Tomer manages to block. Darth Galaticus jumps away, "You are strong Tomer, but not as strong as me!" He lunges again and Tomer blocks, the break off and engage in extremely intense lightsaber combat. Red and Green Lightsabers collide in very fats movement. Darth Matarei meditates on Korriban and smiles as he senses that Darth Galaticus has engaged with Tomer. Dorrak runs to his ship and gets in, then, just before he turns his ship on, "I...I can't let my feelings get in my way. I mustn't go." Kass walks up to Dorrak, Kass, since the death of Master Lucao, he is the head of the Jed Order. Kass, "You are strong and wise Dorrak. You have learned to let go of your emotions. You must train yourself to let go of your feelings about Vinny." Dorrak, "I will Master Kass." They walk back into the Jedi Temple.

On Corellia, the lightsaber duel between Galaticus and Tomer intensifies. Tomer lunges at Galaticus but he blocks and they end up in a saberlock. The lightsaber make a crackling noise as they are locked, Dorrak, "Vinny, Please turn back to the light. I want to help you!" Galaticus, "My name is Darth Galaticus; you only want to help yourself." Dorrak, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Galaticus." They break off and pause for a second. Darth Galaticus lunges at Tomer and another lightsaber duel emerges. Galaticus then uses a powerful Force Push on Tomer, Tomer flies back into the water. Galaticus jumps into the water and engages with Tomer in the water, the waves hit against them but they manage to maintain their balance. After an intense battle, Darth Galaticus kicks Tomer's lightsaber into the water. Tomer backs up and falls into he water, his lightsaber is no where to be found. Galaticus, "You have lost my old friends, now, prepare to be destroyed!" Tomer kneels in the water as Galaticus raises his lightsaber. He slashes it down at Tomer cutting him in half. Tomer's blood disperses out into the water. Galaticus smiles as Tomer's body floats away. Darth Matarei smiles during his meditations as he sensed that his apprentice killed a legendary Jedi. Darth Galaticus returns to his ship and gets in, his eyes shining yellow and red, that of a Sith. He takes off and makes his way towards Korriban.

Kass and Dorrak meditate together in the Council room alone. Kass, "I fear for Tomer, his presence is gone. I think he's..." Dorrak, "Dead! He's... he's dead. The Sith are winning the war against us Master. We keep losing Jedi." Kass, "Patience young Dorrak" He frowns while talking to Dorrak. "You are strong Dorrak, you have not fallen to the Sith while many your age have dead or fallen, you will be a powerful Jedi. In time, you will be head of the council and you shall take my place." Dorrak, "What about you?" I'm getting old Dorrak, I've seen the entire galaxy and my time will soon come." Dorrak, "You can't die Master Kass. You are strong with the force." Kass, "I am strong but not as strong as future Jedi. I sensed that a little green Jed while be so powerful in the force that he was virtually invincible. He will die while training his last padawan. Not to worry, I've live for a little more time but I won't live to see you become the greatest Jedi the galaxy has ever known." Dorrak, "Thank you master Kass, I honor your opinion." "Opinion? I am talking as a fact."

Darth Galaticus arrives on Korriban and lands in the hangar. He confronts Darth Matarei, "It is done Master. Tomer bruit has been killed, soon, the Jedi will be no more." Darth Matarei, "Very good my young apprentice. I foresee that our Sith Empire can destroy the republic and the Jedi. You are the Sith 'ari, you will bring the Sith into power. I never did tell you the story of my master, did I?" I don't believe you've even mentioned your master, who was he?" "His name was Darth Brutus, he was extremely brutal and he was a cunning warrior. He taught me everything he knew, then, one day, he has an open target. He was meditating and that's when I walked in and clashed my lightsaber at him. An amazing battle ensued but the most dominant must always win, I killed him and assumed the role of Dark Lord of the Sith. My first apprentice was the man you killed, Darth Remus. That was a trap I set for him, I wanted him dead so I can have you as an apprentice. "I am honored master." "Like I've said, you are the Sith 'ari, you will destroy the Jedi." "Of course I will Master, I'm the best." "Hahahaha, well, you still have me ahead of you." Darth Matarei walks out of the room. Galaticus whispers to himself, "Not for long" He turns towards the night sky over-looking hundreds of Sith troopers marching, "Not for Long. I'll kill you just like I killed Darth Remus" He smiles with an evil smile and continues his meditations.

Kharne Vindak and a Sith General near Mandalore with a massive Sith Fleet, Kharne, "Now, I want all for them killed! They will die for what they have done!" The Sith armada lands near the Sith base and sets up an assembly area. Cardon walks to Shaver, "Shaver, an entire Sith fleet has landed about a mile away." Shaver, "Take them out. For glory and Honor!" Soon, the Mandalorians enter the forests. The Sith deploy their Sith troopers and tanks, they roll across the trees crushing them with ease. Soon, both armies collide within the forests, not long, there is a massive forest fire but both sides take each other head-on. Sith General, "Lord Vindak, we have engaged with Mandalorian forces but a massive forest fire has almost engulfed the entire battlefield, should we retreat?" Kharne pushes the Sith General, "You idiot, we will NOT retreat. We will destroy them, even if we must sacrifice our army." The raging fires engulf many soldiers on each side. Many explosions dot the landscape, in the Mandalore skies, Sith fighters and Mandalorian fighters engage each other. Shaver and Cardon engage the enemy cutting off heads and killing many soldiers. Shaver then yells over to Cardon, "Cardon, these fires are too deadly, let's move to another section of the forest." Cardon, "What forest? It is all dead trees now." They them pull away form the battle and move towards another section of the battle. Kharne Vindak ignites his lightsaber, "General, you can take things form here? I'm heading out, I'm bored." General, "Yes sir, I can take things form here." Kharne, "Good." Kharne then pulls out into the forest and begins cutting up many Mandalorians.

On Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor Tolkor speaks with Master Kass outside the Chancellor's offices, Kass, "Chancellor, we have received word that the Sith have declared war upon the Mandalorians." Tolkor, "This is good news, that should divert their focus. It will make it easier for us to end the war and restore peace to our beloved galaxy." Kass, "I assure you chancellor, we are trying to end this war as soon as possible but we must be patient." Tolkor, "You Jedi are so wise. Heh, I wonder ever if the Sith can be destroyed." Kass, "There is a chosen one, a Jedi will destroy the Sith and bring balance back to the force." Tolkor, "Let's all hope this Chosen One comes soon. The Sith are truly a terror upon our galaxy." Kass, "Darth Matarei and his new apprentice must be destroyed." Tolkor, "It is truly a tragedy, such a grand Jedi could fall to the darkside." Kass, "He must be an example to all our Jedi among the order. The presence of the darkside in all of us could easily dominate our mind if we are not careful." Tolkor, "It is good you Jedi are here to protect the republic."

On Mandalore, the Sith begin pushing Mandalorian forces back. Kharne slices through his enemies with ease. Then, not far form the battle, Kharne meets up with Cardon Fett and Shaver Ordo. Shaver, "Look, it seems we have a Sith here with us." Kharne, "I look forward to killing you." Cardon, "Don't bet on it Sith scum, you will die before you know it." Cardon and Shaver shoot their Blasters at Kharne but he manages to deflect all the shots away from him. Cardon, "DIE! Sith! DIE!" Cardon yells as he is shooting but one of the deflected shots hit Cardon in the shoulder, "Aayy, I'm hit!" Shaver throws a grenade towards Kharne who jumps back quite far. Shaver runs over to Cardon at picks him up. He carries him over his shoulder away from battle. Once Kharne moves away form the smoke and fire, he sees that Shaver and Cardon are both gone, "Damn, I thought I almost had them, I believe that was the Mandalore himself. He'll die in time." Kharne walks back to his carrier. Cardon and Shaver reach their transport and take off. Kharne reaches his carrier and walks up to the Sith General, "General, what is the battle situation." General, "Very good sir, we are pushing the Mandalorians back. We will retake our base soon." Kharne, "I want all the Mandalorians on this planet gone, you hear me?" General, "Y...yes sir, right away." The carrier takes off and moves towards another part of the planet.

On Coruscant, Kass is speaking to Dorrak in the Jedi Temple. Kass, "I am making you my apprentice, since you are still young, you need a Master for full guidance. I will be your master." Dorrak, "I am honored Master Kass." Kass, "Like I've said, I won't live to see you get to your prime but I will be happy knowing that I helped you get there. Even Vinny was an excellent Master for you before he turned to evil." Dorrak looks down with grief. Kass, "Now, we are all sad about what happened to Vinny but there is nothing we can do. Every time he kills, it furthers his descent down the darkside." Dorrak, "I miss him Master Kass, I wish he was here, right now." Kass, "Attachment leads to jealousy young Dorrak, that is the shadow of greed." Dorrak looks back up at Kass, "Thank you Master Kass, I will do my best to improve my abilities and control my emotions." Kass, "You have great potential." I see that you have surpassed Vinny as far as being a well-rounded person. You are stronger and wiser than him." Kass puts his hands on Dorrak's shoulder and walks towards the hallway. Kass, "I see a great future for you Starr. I see a great future."

Darth Galaticus exits his meditations and walks towards the balcony, he watches as the bright sun over the Korriban sky.

End of Episode 2: The Winds of Change

Episode 3: Shadows of the Night coming soon!

Written By: Vinny Lepore


End file.
